


Related by blood

by Yui1ss



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Explicit Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui1ss/pseuds/Yui1ss
Summary: But now they are both calmer, albeit even more bloody than before. And that was also weird. Tim was not expecting the worry at seeing Damian get hurt, but he also wasn't expecting the rush of excitement at tasting his blood. Excitement at the way Damian's lip trembled slightly after their first kiss and the way Damian kissed him back through small whimpers of pain.or, Red Robin and Robin get bloody and gross on the dirty floor of an abandoned warehouse.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Related by blood

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible title. I apologize.  
> Warnings:  
> I wrote this with 18 yo Damian and 23/24 yo Tim in mind, that's why I didn't put an underage warning on this fic. But I do use the word boy and teen to describe Damian sometimes.  
> This fic contains blood play, but no weapon play. Only teeth lol. Watch out if you're not comfortable with that. It gets less bloody in the end. I promise it's not as bad as it sounds... i think.

They are bloody and gross, Tim was hurting all over from the gang fight Robin and Red Robin put a stop to, Damian's bottom lip was split and he had a nasty cut above his right eyebrow.

Tim could taste Robin's blood on his tongue.

They are kissing on the concrete floor of an abandoned warehouse, just a few minutes away from where the fight took place. Damian is above him, sitting on his lap and trying to wrestle for the control of the kiss. It is bloody and messy, a lot more clashing of teeth than actual kissing, but it is exactly what the two of them need right now.

Tim's gloved hands roam over Damian's body, from his face to his neck, from his shoulders to the small of his back, and all the way back up again. Tim's mind notes that he seems a bit desperate, but Damian is hugging his middle hard enough to cut off his air supply, so, he thinks, maybe, they're on the same page here.

Tim tries to back away for air and ends up banging his head on the wall behind him while Damian keeps chasing his mouth. The teen is unrelenting and seems to greatly enjoy watching him struggle. Damian bites Tim's bottom lip and pulls. Hard. Hard enough to draw blood. And Tim should be embarrassed by the noise he makes, but all he can think of is how good Damian looks with blood all over his face. His short hair is tousled, and his bottom lip is swollen from the cut and the kissing, half of his face is messy with the blood that dripped from the cut above his eyebrow and the other half is just as red from the blush across his face, he is breathing hard and Tim really wants to see his green eyes behind the mask, but Damian is not so far gone that he wouldn't oppose to being unmasked in an abandoned warehouse. Making out on the dirty floor with your brother? Fine. Being unmasked? Damian would definitely throw a fit.

While they both catch their breaths, Damian takes off his own gloves, tosses them to the side, and puts his hands on Tim's head, combing through the disheveled strands of hair and massaging the spot he had banged on the wall. Lately, Tim had noticed that Damian could be very careful sometimes - if he wanted to, - the younger boy paid close attention to everything happening around him and would always return to check on details others would leave behind. Tim was incredibly drawn to this side of Damian.

He pulls on Tim's hair, exposing the man's neck and earning himself a groan from Tim's blood-stained lips. Damian bites the exposed skin right on the place where the neck meets the shoulder. And Tim thinks that, maybe, he got the wrong idea about this whole thing, maybe they’re not at all on the same page and Damian actually wants to hurt him right now, because the boy is putting real strength into the bite and it’s driving Tim a little crazy. But even when the brat breaks through the skin and Tim feels blood slowly coming to the surface of the wound, he doesn't stop holding onto Damian. The boy above him starts lapping at his blood, half-assedly trying to soothe the pain as an attempt of an apology, and the absolutely filthy moan that comes out of Damian's lips at the taste of his blood is enough to almost make Tim cum without once touching himself.

And that makes Tim freak out just a little bit because he is really not sure what is happening right now and what should happen from now on. He and Damian kissed. Are kissing. Now what?

He grabs Damian's shoulders and pushes him up and away from his neck, putting some distance between them.

"How far do you wanna go?" He asks, and is delightfully surprised when his voice doesn't crack and doesn't betray just how nervous he is suddenly feeling.

Damian is looking at him with his mouth open and, very likely, confusion in his masked eyes. "Huh?"

"How far are we going with... this?"

"This?"

Tim is really trying to be patient right now, what with the truly unique situation he's gotten himself in, but, with a raging boner straining against his cup and a pliable guy in his arms, it is not the easiest task. "Yes, Damian. This. This... 'kissing-and-biting-till-you-draw-blood' thing we are doing?"

"No names on the field." is Damian's immediate response.

To which Tim exasperatedly starts "Robin, pleas-"

"I don't know! You might not have noticed, but I didn't exactly plan this situation." Damian waves his hands between them to accentuate his point. " _Nor did I initiate it._ "

And Damian is right. They had been running through the streets of Gotham, police sirens on the background, trying to distance themselves as much as possible from the fight they had stopped before either a bigger villain or the GCPD could arrive, when Red Robin pulled Robin into an abandoned building and hugged him tightly.

Watching the other get hurt in the fight was not as easy as it had been when they were younger, the thrill of satisfaction at watching perfect Damian Al Ghul Wayne get hit never came, instead, there was only a hollow feeling in his chest, as if a part of himself was the thing getting hurt. As if the bleeding was coming from his own body.

Robin had squealed a little, but when he heard RR’s stuttering breath next to his ear and felt his arms wrap even tighter around him, he returned the hug, slowly but surely.

Tim didn't plan the make out session either. It just kind of happened. The hug had lasted a few seconds too long to not be considered awkward and when Tim let go of Damian's shoulders the boy didn't rush to put any distance between them, so Tim didn't move away either. They just sort of awkwardly stood in each other's personal space until he raised his gloved hand and started caressing Damian's face, probing lightly against the cuts on his face. Tim would scream at himself for the impulsive actions if he had the time to think about it, but Damian leaned into the touch and breathed in deeply, as if that point of contact was a lifeline keeping him safe and grounded. Tim couldn't help himself then, adrenaline still running through his veins and clouding his mind. He'd grabbed the boy's face and kissed him silly. And Damian had returned it just as hard.

But now they are both calmer, albeit even more bloody than before. And _that_ was also weird. Tim was not expecting the worry at seeing Damian get hurt, but he also wasn't expecting the rush of excitement at tasting his blood. Excitement at the way Damian's lip trembled slightly after their first kiss and the way Damian kissed him back through small whimpers of pain. Every noise going straight to Tim's dick before he could even register that it was happening. Tim could argue that this excitement was probably born from the years of fighting each other and the pride of landing a hit during sparring matches.

Damian sighs and places his hands on Tim's chest.

"I want to go as far as you'll let me." He says, firmly.

Tim pecks his lips, briefly, before drawing back to ask "Is there anything in particular you would like to do? Or would you want me to lead?"

Damian immediately scoffs at that, as if the idea of following Drake's lead is simply absurd. But then he gets quiet, shy, if that word could ever be used to describe Damian Wayne. Tim massages the boy's strong thighs and waits for a proper answer.

Damian licks his lips and the older man notices they've been separated long enough for the cut on his bottom lip to stop bleeding. He raises his gloved hand to pull at it in hopes of opening it up again but Damian catches his fingers in midair with his mouth and eagerly sucks on two fingers. Tim gets the message.

"You wanna suck me off? Have you ever done it before?"

Damian ignores the questions in favor of taking Tim's glove off and latching on to his bare fingers instead.

Tim brings his other hand to the back of Damian's head, holding it in place so he can't escape when he shoves his fingers deeper inside the boy's mouth and forces them in and out a few times.

"Answer me." Every syllable is punctuated with a thrust of his fingers.

Damian makes a gagging noise that sounds just enough like a "Yes" for Tim to be satisfied. Drawing back his fingers he goes in for another kiss before Damian can properly catch his breath and then bites his lip to open the cut again.

"'Yes' what, Robin?" he barely holds back the smirk threatening to take over his face.

"I hate you so much."

Tim chuckles softly. "Just answer the question. I want to do this right."

Damian breathes in and out once, twice. "I have never done this before. The further I ever went with someone was a few hand jobs. But I want this." Damian doesn't exactly sound nervous, but he doesn't sound calm either. It's in the way Damian's fingers tremble slightly over his chest. Honesty can be such a weakness to the Demon's heir. But Tim appreciates the vulnerability being displayed to him.

"I'll guide you through it." And when Tim kisses him again it is gentle, it is soft, it is sweet, _it isn't them_. At least, not the dynamic they are both used to. But Tim wants this, wants to make it good for the both of them. So, he puts his hands over the teen's shoulder and gently pushes him down until Damian's head is level with his loin.

Robin takes his own gloves off and then starts working on getting RR's belt off. And Tim is so glad he chose a version of his suit that isn't a full body suit today, because it would be a lot harder and a lot more awkward to take _that_ off, as opposed to the pants Robin is currently pulling down his thighs. His dick springs free when Damian pulls down his cup and only after he releases a sigh of relief does he realize how painful it had been to be hard while wearing a groin protector for all this time. His mind registers that Damian must be in the same predicament and he feels a little bad for leaving him like that, but the boy seems to be focused on something else at the moment.

Damian licks his lips at the sight and Tim can't remember the last time he felt this desirable. For a moment, Damian is just staring at him - not even close enough for Tim to feel his breath over his skin - seemingly lost in the fact that this is actually happening, and then he furrows his eyebrows and looks up.

"Why do you smell of baby powder?"

The question catches Tim off guard and he almost let's out a snort at the absurdity of it all.

"It prevents chafing. My thighs are sensitive and our suits aren't exactly the most comfortable"

"You're ridiculous" Damian says, and then takes half of Tim's dick in his mouth in one movement. Tim groans in surprise and instinctively buckles up, hitting Damian's throat. Robin gags and draws back to cough a little.

"Can you,” He says between coughs, “at least, _try_ to control yourself?"

"I wasn't expecting it! Instinctive responses to someone suddenly swallowing half of your dick aren't a personal fault! How about you go slower this time!?"

Damian huffs in mild distaste before settling down between Tim's parted legs again.

"Try holding the base with your hands and working the head with your mouth." Tim says after checking that Damian is fine "And mind your teeth!"

Tim can't see his eyes, but he can bet Damian was rolling them behind the mask. But he does as he is told and wraps the base of Tim's dick with both hands. He goes for an experimental lick over the head, Tim shudders and closes his eyes before feeling the tip of his dick being wrapped by Damian's blood red lips.

Damian starts sucking gently on it, mouth probably still sore from the cut, and Tim is slightly losing it at the sight.

"Use your hand to stroke me."

He knows he's pushing his luck by telling Damian what to do and he gets confirmation that he should shut up when Robin squeezes his base with a little too much strength and the carefully manicured nails of his hands leave Tim’s dick to dig into the skin of his thighs, pushing them further apart.

Damian pulls his mouth off his cock and latches onto his right inner thigh. And he knows what Damian is going to do - he did it to his neck earlier and Tim can still feel the dull throbbing, - but the pain of being bitten is still unexpected and electrifying. Tim wants to scream, wants to trash against Damian's strong arms that are holding him down, but all he does is moan uncontrollably while the younger vigilante breaks through his skin. He can feel the brat's smile against his skin as fresh blood starts pouring slowly from the teeth marks.

Damian's right hand goes back to stroking Tim's dick as he starts energetically sucking on the wound.

Tim would make a joke about bats and vampires if he didn't think Damian would leave him right then and there.

When Damian is satisfied with his assault on the wound he smirks up at Tim and licks a stripe from the base to the top of Tim's dick, leaving a red trail of blood and spit. Tim had thought Damian was probably swallowing the blood, but turns out he was storing some of it in his mouth to make Tim even filthier than he already was. Damian lets the blood drip from his lips onto Tim's member and then goes right into sucking the tip into his mouth.

Tim has a distinct feeling that he is losing here. So, he gets up from the floor, grabs Damian's head by the sides, one hand still gloved, and says:

"Hold still. I'm gonna fuck your mouth now. Tap twice against my thigh if you need out."

He waits for Damian to protest, but the boy's hands wrap around his wrists and he opens his mouth wider.

Tim starts off with shallow, small thrusts that don't go far enough to touch Damian's throat, but are fast enough to leave him out of breath and clinging to Tim's arms. He decides to go a little bit deeper but Damian chokes softly so he pulls back, gently removes his cock and starts caressing his face while he catches his breath.

Tim presses his cock against Damian’s mouth and pushes inside when he opens it again. But just as soon Damian is choking again and Tim has to pull out, afraid that he is going too fast.

Damian takes a deep breath in and tightens his hold on Tim’s wrists.

"Do not patronize me, Drake." he says, his voice is low and raspy and he is breathing heavily. And Tim suddenly wants to see his eyes, wants to have the full experience of Damian Wayne, on his knees, looking up at him, wants to look at the deep green and see how badly this is affecting him. Wants Damian to look into his eyes too, see how much he wants this. How much they are both drowning in each other.

“Next time you choke, I’m not pulling out. Okay?”

Damian takes a shuddering breath and nods.

And Tim thrusts back into his mouth, a little more forceful, a little less careful. And he ignores the small gagging noises while he thrusts in and out until Damian is choking again. And Tim stops his movements, but this time he doesn’t pull out, doesn’t let Damian pull away either, keeps his dick buried inside his mouth while he struggles to regain his composure, only being allowed to breathe through his nose.

“Robin, look at me.” looking up makes Tim’s dick go a little further down his throat and the sound of his quickening breath is a point of focus for Tim’s rapidly beating heart. “I’m going to remove my mask. Tap my arm twice if you don’t want that”

Damian makes a protesting noise in the back of his throat and the vibrations travel through the dick that is almost entirely buried inside his mouth. Tim groans, still waiting, but the tap doesn’t come. And Damian let’s go of his wrist easily when RR lifts his right hand to remove his own mask.

He puts his hand back on Damian’s head and, looking deeply into the unblinking white of the mask still covering the younger’s eyes, Tim pulls all the way back, leaving only his tip inside his mouth and then thrusts back in in one swift movement that has Damian holding onto his arms like they are a lifeline, the only thing keeping him from drowning. A few more of these deep thrusts and Tim is close to his orgasm. But he wants to look into Damian’s eyes when he comes.

So, he slows his thrusts until he stops, squeezes the base of his cock to try to relieve some tension, but Damian is still eagerly sucking on the head while clinging to his arms.

“Robin, babyboy, I’m gonna take your mask off now. I want to look at you, want to look into your eyes. Will you let me?” something about the way his voice wavers on that last sentence makes him want to never speak another word ever again.

Tim is waiting for a tap on his arm, but, instead, Damian takes Tim’s hands out of his face and pulls away from him. And Tim thinks he probably ruined their moment with his sentimentality, his mind is already searching for a thousand ways to run out of there and never look at his brother’s face ever again when he hears a soft whisper, barely a word.

“Yes.” Damian repeats in a stronger voice. “I want you to see me.”

Tim releases a shuddering breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Damian takes Tim’s hands in his and caresses his fingers gently, he takes off Tim’s remaining glove before pulling his hands to his face again.

Red Robin unmasks Robin on the dirty floor of an abandoned warehouse in Gotham and the sight is almost religious if not entirely sacrilegious. Damian is absolutely ruined, breathing heavily, face completely dirty with dried blood and sweat, save for the spot around his eyes that had been protected by the mask and is spotlessly clean. With liquid green eyes looking up at Tim, he puts his tongue out and licks his already wet lips while rapidly fluttering his long lashes. Tim wants to coat them with cum. Wants to make him thoroughly debauched.

He doesn’t take long to reach his limit again, Robin places his hands against RR’s thighs and waits, gaze never once leaving Tim’s blue eyes, while he jerks off over his face. All it takes is for Damian to stick his tongue out in anticipation and Tim is coming all over him, painting a truly deranged picture on his face.

Tim’s knees get weak and he slowly falls to the ground and holds onto Damian’s shoulders.

Damian grabs Red Robin’s cape to wipe his face.

“Hey, use your own cape.” Tim protests half-heartedly and gets a kiss that tastes of cum and blood and is not half as arousing as it would have been not even a full minute ago, before he came.

And then he remembers Damian still hasn’t cum. Hasn’t even touched his own dick during all of it. _Fuck._

“Do you want me to make you cum? I can return the favor.” He says tapping his own mouth to indicate a blow job.

“You will,” Damian says with all the confidence you only get by being a spoiled only child for half of your life, “but not here. This place’s filth is making me irritated. Take me somewhere nicer, Red. You’re going to service me now.”

Yeah, that does not sound like Tim is getting away anytime soon. Not that he is complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe Tim is a fuckboy that does not think abt his lady and cums first. Well, Damian probably still has a lot planned for the night lol


End file.
